Grand King Ghidorah
Grand King Ghidorah (グランドキング・ギドラ Gurandokingu gidora) is a Ghidorah and a major antagonist in the rpverse and is used by Fate Biography ''Origin It is unknown where the greatest calamity of the universe came from except Ghidorah himself. He has stated on some occasions he is older then the universe itself. It is unknown if this is true or not Late Cretaceous '' Grand King Ghidorah arrived on earth during the Late Cretaceous era, arriving via a meteor. He soon started feasting upon the local lifeforms, destroying everything in his path. This would later be known as the C-T Extinction that wiped out a majority of the dinosaurs. However, before he could kill all life on the planet, The Grand King of Terror was soon warded off via the earths strongest defenders, one of the first mothras and REDACTED. Triva it is unknown what happened to GKG after the events of his fight with mothra and REDACTED but Word Of God says he will be revealing it soon enough. ''Events of Rebirth of Mothra 3 TBA History Debut: The Return Of The Grand King! Ghidorah Rises! After the events of Rebirth Of Mothra, Grand King Ghidorah was not defeated, only severely wounded from the massive slash obtained from Mothra leo. He waited beneath the earths surface, bidding his time to return. And after several long years of waiting did the Grand King make his presence known again. The Grand King of Terror burst forth from the earth, letting out a monstrous and nightmarish cackle that would be the last the citizens of Hong Kong would hear. In the short span of an hour did the Grand King wipe out all the civilians and military who combated him, leaving nothing but a burning husk of a city and dust as he flew into the night sky. For the king had plans to act on, and NONE would get in his way. Family Meeting Grand King Ghidorah didn't wait to set his plans to motion, soon sensing the energy of another of his kind nearby,The Grand King of Terror attacked the city known as Osaka. Soon enough he found the ghidorah he was looking for, his grandson, KGV. The two got into a brief scuffle, one in which GKG clearly held the advantage of. Soon enough, GKG stopped the fighting, deciding to teach the young ghidorah the way to become a king of terror. He forced the young ghidorah to kill a group of innocent people, which GKG reveled in. He then told the young ghidorian to wipe out the entire city and to meet him on the moon in approximately three earth hours. Then, he took off, heading to the moon. Training Session Shortly after the events of Ghido destroying Osaka. Grand King Ghidorah called him to the moon to test his strength. To say the Grand King of Terror was not impressed was an understatement as he brutally beat the young ghidorah within an inch of his life. He allowed Ghido to leave afterwards, stating he would train him some more when the time comes. A New Fate wip Abilities Grand King Ghidorah= '''Grand King Ghidorah' *''Physical Strength: GKG is one of the strongest monsters known to earth, able to physically lift monsters 4.2x his own weight and height. Very few, including those amongst the Gojiran race have been able to physically match him. *Durability: Grand King Ghidorah, simply put, is insanely durable. He is capable of shrugging off almost all but the strongest of physical and energy based attacks. *Agility: Grand King Ghidorah is pretty agile in the air and even sometimes on land thanks to his gravity manipulation. *Flight: Grand King Ghidorah can fly at speeds up to mach 6 while in earths atmosphere, and in space is capable of flying incredibly fast. *Constriction: GKG can use his extreme amounts of strength to nearly immobilize his foes simply by wrapping his necks and tails around them *Wing Lightning: By generating a massive electrical charge across his body, Grand King Ghidorah expels this electricity out of his wings tips. These can be controlled by GKG as they are controlled via gravitation flow. *Electrical Bite: GKG can send out bolts of electricity through his opponents by biting them. *Scale Beam Barrier: Grand King Ghidorah’s scales work to distribute the force of energy and impact of beam attacks across his body. This makes punching through his scales with energy projectiles extremely difficult. *Gravity Mastery: Grand King Ghidorahs core ability is his mastery over gravity itself. He is capable of being able to shut off, intensify, and redirect the flow of gravity between matter. This in essence gives GKG matter alteration and telekinetic powers, able to lift, reshape, and set matter around him.He can also increase and decrease gravity itself. *Grand Graviton Beams: Grand King Ghidorahs primary attack and his bread and butter when it comes to his attacks. These are far superior to that of regular Gravity Beams, as they are capable of sending monsters flying off their feet and burn them due to how hot in temperature they are (as its burning plasma) as well as doing large amounts of damage. **Grand Graviton Ray: After a long charging period, GKG combines three supercharged Grand Gravity Beams into one, firing out a swirling hot beam of plasma and gravity. This is his answer to the spiral ray. *Graviton Pulse: With the aforementioned Gravity Mastery, Grand King Ghidorah, after a sizable charge up time, can fire out a pulse of gravity particles that drastically increases the gravitational between everything around him and the ground. This can knock his foes down to the ground and pin them there or worse. *Telepathy: Grand King Ghidorah is one of the most powerful telepaths in existence, possibly only exceeded by the gods themselves. He can invade minds, alter memories, take command of others, and cripple others by controlling, altering, or damaging their psyche. However, those with strong wills can resist him and overwhelming emotional responses can break his influence. *Life Force Draining Dome: Grand King Ghidorah is able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave. The dome's exterior is laced with tentacles that pull outside victims inside. Living creatures inside the dome slowly have their life-force drained and transferred to Grand King Ghidorah. *Meteor Travel: While not an active ability per say, Grand King Ghidorah can wrap himself in stray rock matter and fly through the vacuum of space at high speeds. *Primal Fear: While not technically a special ability, but a special trait nonetheless. Due to all advanced life on earth being survivors of GKGS rampage, many species have an instinct feeling of fear or danger just by his spoken name alone. To those outside of earth, GKG gives off this same aura but its more unnerving and puts them on edge. *Regeneration Factor: Grand King Ghidorah has a healing factor of course, but its very very slow. Personality wip Relationships His Grandson Grand King Ghidorah has a mix of disdain, hate, and pride for his grandson. He finds his wanting to protect earth wip Trivia *Grand King Ghidorah is one of the oldest beings in the cosmos, and one of its oldest destroyers too. Because of this, its possible GKGs body count is beyond numerical comprehension. *Krazar considers GKG to be his most vile villian ever, stating he has ''zero redeeming qualities and has earned the right of a complete and total monster. Theme Category:Ghidorah Category:Aliens Category:Complete Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Flying Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Characters (Krazar77)